


временной // пространственный парадокс

by jrcatherine



Series: истории шарлотпилса [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comic Book Science, Female Friendship, Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Superheroes, womance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: первое большое приключение всеобщих любимиц — Леди Лемур и Таксистки!погоня за уникальным артефактом, путешествие во времени и пространстве, другой Шарлотпилс — теперь им нужно держаться вместе, чтобы вернуться домой. это может быть намного проще, чем кажется, но может оказаться гораздо сложнее, чем они думали...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandpiper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/gifts).

> в мае семнадцатого года, мы с котиком Sandpiper обсуждали сериал готэм, и я написала:  
“я бы вот знаешь что с удовольствием почитала или даже написала — про жизнь каких-нибудь потомственных портных или тех, кто аксессуарами занимается, — как они работают и с героями и со злодеями, и все их любят и уважают, и вот кто на самом деле крутейшие люди города)”  
(в этой цитате урезано количество скобочек в конце, потому что одно дело обсуждение недо-романа пингвина и нигмы, когда все еще не пошло ко дну, и совсем другое — видеть это спустя два года)  
потом я все периодически думала об этом, и вспоминала, и снова думала, и писала какие-то заметки, и семья портных довольно быстро превратилась в единственную полину, художницу по костюмам, и она мне нравилась, и все, что придумывалось о ней, — тоже, но я не садилась писать, потому что нужна же была вселенная, другие персонажи, все это. а потом наступило нанораймо, и я внезапно написала достаточно других персонажей, дурацких, комиксовых, но таких, про которых хотела бы прочитать сама.  
здесь и истории о дружбе, и о любви, и эксперименты со стилем, и пафосная, но еле заметная общая линия — в общем там все несколько ужасно, и очень, очень мне нравится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Леди Лемур перепрыгивала с крыши на крышу и пыталась догнать Таксистку уже почти полчаса.

Это было обидно, потому что Такситка ехала, или скорее даже ползла, по загруженной дороге, а Лемур никто не мешал бежать так быстро, как ей было угодно. Но она врезалась то в антенны, то в трубы, то неудачно хваталась за столбы и едва не съезжала вниз — дело стремилось к тому, что эту погоню можно будет объявить худшей. Лемур перепрыгнула с парапета на крыше национального музея на крышу художественной школы — здания соединяла зеркальная тропинка, арт-проект одной ученицы, и Лемур на лету заметила свое отражение и поняла: худшим будет не только погоня, но и день. Всегда так! Если она успевает надеть костюм правильно, чтобы все полоски шли ровно, успевает сделать макияж, и копии получаются с первого раза, и остановить преступление выходит за полминуты — тогда или вокруг никого нет, или никому не интересно. Если же полоски разъехались куда попало, без теплого тона на лице треугольники вокруг глаз кажутся не черными, а отвратительными, тошнотворно грязными, если она врезается в стену, будто вообразила, что у нее появилась способность мимикрировать и вовремя превращаться в эту же стену или не чувствовать боль от удара — тогда-то и находились зрители, которым было интересно, а чаще — хотелось поглумиться, которые доставали телефоны, фотографировали, снимали и сразу все выкладывали куда только можно. Неудачных дней с каждым месяцем становилось все больше, и это было неудивительно. Леди Лемур, любимица детей и взрослых Н., звезда городка — оказалась никому не нужна в Шарлотпилсе.

Лемур знала, что Шарлотпилс — это столица, знала, что здесь будет сложно. Здесь полно героинь и героев со способностями, о которых ей глупо даже мечтать. Знала о высоких ценах, о том, как сложно найти в столице работу, она все знала — и все-таки не была готова к реальности. В журналах и газетах, в тех, которые приглашали ее поговорить, а не игнорировали письма, смотрели на ее портфолио — прекрасное по мнению почти любого в Н. — с легким презрением, а потом отказывали и в лучшем случае предлагали напомнить о себе через год-другой, когда появится опыт. Прошел год, почти прошел другой, но никто не считал ее блог и инстаграм-аккаунт опытом — это если она находила тех, кто ей об этом говорил. В прошлом месяце Лемур поистине героически сумела пробиться к главному редактору крупнейшего новостного портала, и та согласилась ее выслушать. Она задавала вопросы, смотрела фотографии, была очень вежливой, и Лемур даже начала надеяться, только в конце редактор не выдержала и расхохоталась, когда Лемур решила пообещать ей еще и крутые снимки Леди Лемур, а потом попросила больше не тратить ее время, а еще, если милой девушке интересна новостная фотография, то ей она может учиться, но сначала неплохо бы уяснить, что фотографии героев или злодеев никому не нужны, их в любой соцсети полно, ракурсы и качество на всякий вкус. Самое обидное, что Лемур была с ней согласна, чертовы люди со своими смартфонами и влоговыми камерами во-первых, лишали ее работы, во-вторых, не давали почувствовать себя героиней золотого века — когда все, ну кроме тех, конечно, у кого были состояния и огромные компании, были или фотографами, или журналистами.

Лемур любила спасать людей, очень любила, иначе зачем было бы мучиться, но неудачи расстраивали.

Крохотная квартира, в которой было всего одно окно, и то выходило на стену соседнего дома, а она находилась так близко, что окно нельзя было открыть до конца, — тоже огорчала. И цены на еду и за телефон с интернетом. И собственная глупость, из-за которой у Лемур было уже два лизинга — за новый телефон и новый ноутбук, которые казались прекрасной идеей до первых платежей.

Но хуже всего, хуже даже собственной глупости Лемур, была Таксистка. Да, это было ее право, последовать за Лемур в Шарлотпилс вместе со своей дурацкой пинап формой и коллекцией игрушечных такси, десяток из которых она постоянно таскала с собой и могла за секунду превратить в настоящие машины, — никто не отбирал у нее это право. И никто не запрещал ей грабить автомобильные салоны и ювелирные мастерские — ну кроме полиции и Лемур, когда получалось, и никто не мешал ей наслаждаться сворованным в любом удобном формате, но Таксистка выбрала не получать удовольствие от своей добычи, которой Лемур, честно говоря, страшно завидовала. Ей тоже хотелось ужинать в шикарных ресторанах и получать приглашения на премьеры фильмов, и особенно ей хотелось, чтобы коллеги о ней узнали и начали ее ценить. Но нет, Таксистка, у которой все это было, решила, что ей не хватает чего-то духовного, примкнула к какой-то идиотской секте и теперь искала древние артефакты, чтобы пробудить Очень Страшное и Очень Древнее Зло.

Лемур знала не из-за своих секретных каналов, их у нее все еще не было, ей рассказала сама Таксистка. Они не _созванивались_, нет, иногда Таксистка звонила Лемур — и (почти) никогда не наоборот! — чтобы похвастаться покупками или поважничать из-за того, как ловко она сегодня сбежала, или разболтать свои планы. Лемур знала, что она делает это специально, Таксистка знала, что Лемур знает, но это была привычная рутина — и обе не хотели лишаться чего-то привычного в новом городе, пусть за два года он и должен был перестать быть новым.

Крыша — стена — разбитая коленка — пожарная лестница. Лемур промчалась мимо ателье Полины, в тысячный, должно быть, уже раз уже подумала, что ужасно хотела бы костюм от нее, он наверняка будет сидеть как надо, всегда будет выглядеть идеальным, и полоски не будут превращаться в волнистые линии, но цены у Полины, это все знали, были страшными, и Лемур даже не хотела в этом убеждаться. Крыша — парапет — труба — Таксистка явно никуда не торопилась, раз все еще не исчезла из вида — крыша — лужа — разбитый локоть — Лемур серьезно задумалась о том, что, может, хватит на сегодня? Может, остановиться и устроить себе выходной? Выпить кофе и съесть затейливую шоколадную конфету в крохотной кофейне в старом городе, или сходить в кино, или просто выспаться, чтобы были силы дальше искать работу? И может, пора уже искать что-нибудь более доступное, стать официанткой, или менеджером, или кем там работают обычные люди? Такие мысли со временем становились все регулярнее, Лемур ненавидела их, но чувствовала, что скоро растеряет силы им противиться.

Наушник пиликнул, с ней заговорила копия, счастливым, спокойным голосом, который сегодня тоже злил. Копии были довольны всегда, даже когда их ранили или роняли, и обычно это поднимало настроение Лемур, но сегодня был гадкий день — она снова ударила локоть и немедленно пожалела, что нельзя отправить копии в погоню. Она отругала себя за то, что ленилась тренироваться и постоянно находила десятки поводов это не делать. Если копия оставалась в командном центре (ну то есть дома), Лемур могла удаляться от нее почти на любое расстояние, но если она пробовала отправить копию в погоню **—** та растворялась через пару десятков метров, даже если Лемур была очень сосредоточенной.

Пусть это раздражало и в лучшие дни, Лемур все равно гордилась своими способностями — у нее были не только обычные скорость, ловкость и больше сил, чем у обычных людей, не только узнаваемые пятна на глазах, нет, Лемур умела делать копии — полноценные копии себя в количестве до десяти (одиннадцати, если сильно постараться), а еще она гордилась своим героическим именем и находила его ужасно остроумным. Лемур не из-за пятен, а из-копий, потому что настоящие лемуры никогда не бывают одни. Люди в Н. соглашались с тем, что это хорошее имя, дурацкие люди в Шарлотпилсе чаще интересовались, где ее хвост и почему глаза не круглые.

— Леди Лемур, — позвала ее копия, — это важно, а ты отвлеклась.

Лемур извинилась, выслушала, со вздохом согласилась, что придется продолжать — этот артефакт был не последним, но самым важным, и было бы хорошо чтобы он не достался Таксистке. Они поговорили с копией, попытались понять, куда едет Таксистка, ни к чему не пришли, и Лемур растворила копию, незачем было тратить лишние силы. Первое хорошее событие за день — это помогло, сначала Лемур не ударилась ни о трубу, ни о чудовищную горгулью на водостоке, а потом сообразила, что происходит. Таксистка не неторопливо ехала к своему ценному артефакту, она пыталась увести Лемур от места, где он находится, — и если верить интуиции, это была картинная галерея у замка, о которой Таксистка не замолкала два месяца, а потом, когда совсем увлеклась своей сектой, говорить перестала, но начала огрызаться на вопросы Лемур — не то чтобы она их задавала, конечно!

Крыша — другая — третья — на четвертой нашлось удачное место, чтобы изобразить падение и спрятаться за антеннами. Она щелкнула пальцами, выдохнула облачко серой пыли — и перед ней появилась копия.

— Доброе утро, Леди Лемур! — воскликнула она. — Чем я могу помочь?

Лемур подумала, что бежать придется ужасно быстро, чтобы план хоть немного сработал, и все равно надеяться не стоит, потому что сегодня все валится из рук. Но она все равно объяснила копии, что той нужно будет изображать ее, Лемур, все время спотыкаться и выглядеть недовольной. Копия неуверенно уточнила, что она не очень умеет устраивать погони, Лемур повторила, что это не погоня, наоборот, копии нужно бежать так, чтобы Таксистка ее видела.

— Это значит, что вы все-таки подружились? - радостно спросила копия. — Но зачем же куда-то бежать? Разве не было бы лучше провести утро в тепле и уюте?

У копий было навязчивое желание сделать Лемур и Такстистку подругами, что здорово мешало, когда первая пыталась арестовать вторую. Копии не могли сформулировать, почему так хотят их дружбы, Лемур сначала думала, что дело в ней, но не тоже не смогла найти причину, поэтому просто стала игнорировать такие высказывание. Сегодня пришлось постараться получше, но она справилась. Повторила, что копии нужно сделать, посмотрела, как та убегает и очень убедительно изображает недовольство, посетовала, что все-таки согласилась на уговоры подруги из Н., которая настаивала, что ей необходимо постричься. С короткими кудрями было не так жарко, как с длинными, но без укладки они выглядели по-дурацки, и вся она была больше похожа на долговязого мальчика-подростка, который не особенно ловко паркурит по крышам, а не на симпатичную супергероиню и будущую звезду города.

Лемур разлохматила волосы еще сильнее и помчалась к реке. С надеждой появилась и ловкость, все как говорила Бурная Река во время своей Главной Битвы, когда благодаря вере людей к ней вернулись силы, и она разнесла весь флот Ордена Мерцающей Туманности быстрее, чем все успели сообразить, что происходит. Конечно, она говорила, что надежда дает силы, а не ловкость, но это семантика, главное ведь, чтобы фраза подбадривала, и Лемур сейчас чувствовала себя очень бодрой. Но не особенно уверенной, поэтому, когда она сломала замок пожарного выхода и забралась в галерею, она сначала прошмыгнула в туалет — чтобы быстро привести, или попытаться привести себя в порядок. Она пригладила волосы, поправила костюм, добавила еще одно напоминание о том, что костюму обязательно нужны карманы, но список состоял исключительно из этих напоминаний, поэтому сильно рассчитывать на изменения не стоило, — и отправилась искать артефакт.

Персонал галереи оказался сумасшедше обалденным! Должно быть, к ним не заглядывали героини и герои, потому что они были в восторге от Лемур, и наделали с ней сэлфи, и с радостью стали показывать ей все комнаты, и пообещали, что не будут звонить журналистам и писать в твиттер, пока она не сделает, что нужно. Симпатичный охранник предложил добыть нужную косметику, _пусть вам вообще не нужно, _чтобы она не смущалась перед прессой, выяснил, какие ей нужны тон и помада и побежал за ними — неразумно отправлять охранника, но Лемур была слишком растрогана, чтобы спорить — администратор на шпильках, которые были больше похожи на опасное оружие, а не на каблуки, сказала, чтобы Лемур обязательно оставила свои контакты, потому что они как раз искали новое лицо для рекламы, и она, кажется, подойдет идеально.

Лемур была счастлива, но как обычно — только пока не появилась Таксистка. Когда она распахнула дверь, все ахнули, моментально позабыли о Лемур, и да, да, Таксистка была _сногсшибательной_, но можно ведь держать себя в руках, верно? На ладони у Таксистки скрестив ноги сидела копия Лемур, уменьшенная до размера Барби, ужасно довольная — и очевидно не исчезнувшая. Лемур растворила копию в воздухе, и Таксистка печально пробормотала, как, мол, жаль потерять такую чудесную компанию, и капризно надула губы. Один из сотрудников галереи воскликнул:

— Ах! Никогда не видел такого чудесного цвета маринованной вишни! — и рухнул в обморок.

Таксистка широко улыбнулась. Лемур закатила глаза — вечно ей нужно вмешаться и все испортить, вечно — и побежала в последний непроверенный зал. Больше комната, не зал, совсем небольшая, и там была только одна картина. Она висела в центре, держалась на паутине из толстых серых канатов — желтое такси посреди поля, вокруг раздавленные подсолнухи, сверху голубое до рези в глазах небо. Должно быть, она. Лемур захлопнула дверь, подбежала к картине, принялась водить пальцами по ней, по деревянному подрамнику. Таксистка молотила по двери, кричала, чтобы Лемур остановилась, и немедленно открыла чертову дверь, и перестала вести себя как идиотка.

— Амелия, послушай меня хоть раз в жизни! — рявкнула она, и Лемур перестала трогать картину, потому что обернулась — неудобно орать на свою злодейку стоя к ней спиной, и твою же мать, _Хлоя_, это непрофессионально и кто вообще так себя ведет — мы же в общественном месте!

Таксистка не слушала, а продолжала ломать дверь, и Лемур вернулась к картине — что-то должно найтись, и было бы хорошо, чтобы оно стоило заноз в пальцах — когда дверь не выдержала, она нашла — крохотный прямоугольник, не больше карты памяти, Лемур почувствовала его край под пальцем — Таксистка схватила ее за запястье, Лемур попыталась подтянуть к себе прямоугольник, сильнее прижала его к подрамнику — что-то громко кликнуло — и мир вокруг растянуло и сжало, закрутило, повело из стороны в сторону.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Лемур не сразу поняла, что случилось. Но вот все перестало кружиться, они с Таксисткой отпустили друг друга, и Лемур услышала вой сирен вдалеке. Таксистка выругалась и выбежала из комнаты. Лемур попыталась ее догнать, но почувствовала сильную слабость и решила оставить Таксистку полиции. Осторожно, удерживая руку на стене, она дошла до пожарного выхода, выбралась на крышу, несколько раз вдохнула и выдохнула, открыла глаза — и ошалела.

Это был другой город. Нет, это был тот же город, Шарлотпилс, но он был _другой._ Вместо цветных исторических зданий с лицами или фигурами героинь и героев древности почти везде стояли бетонные, стеклянные, кирпичные дома или без украшений, или с простым орнаментом. Вместо парка была парковка, вместо оперы — огромная скульптурная группа — несколько людей. Сначала Лемур показалось, что они топчут кого-то, но нет, они улыбались и танцевали, и все-таки выглядели пугающими. Все остальное — устрашало. Все в городе было серым: от неба до людей на тротуарах. Цветы в клумбах, вывески, витрины — все. Серые дома, серые машины на дорогах, кроме одной, конечно. Желтая любимица Таксистки казалась неприличной на фоне остального, вызывающей, за ней мчались серые полицейские машины, но такси было проворнее полиции любого цвета и быстро исчезало вдали.

Нужно было бежать за ней, но Лемур решила остаться на крыше. Выковыряла из ботинка телефон — приходилось крепить его изо всех сил, чтобы не вылетел — сигнала не было, интернета тоже. Услышала, что кто-то поднимается по пожарному выходу, перескочила на соседнюю крышу, притаилась за трубой и посмотрела, как местные полицейские, у которых на поясах было, с ума сойти, настоящее оружие!, осматривают крышу и серьезно перешептываются. Лемур ожидала услышать что-то дистопическое, про сопротивление и злое правительство, но один, с пушистыми усами, все бубнел о том, что теперь придется оставаться после смены на работе и с прессой разговаривать, а микроволновка сломалась, значит, не получится поесть, у него ведь желудок, ему нельзя холодное, а эта дрянь, чтоб ей, не работает, и что интересно хуже, поесть холодное или совсем ничего? Второй, лысый, бормотал, что сил его больше нет эту ерунду слушать, ну сколько же можно, сходи к врачу, я тебе говорил сходить, сколько раз говорил, и что?, вот и результат, сиди теперь со своим желудком и не смей жаловаться.

Они были мрачные, у них была серая кожа, у лысого темная, у усатого — светлее, но разговор о микроволновке и еде помог Лемур успокоиться, и она собралась выбраться из-за трубы и поздороваться. В этот момент на крышу полицейских резко опустилась птица, усатый выхватил пистолет и выстрелил в нее. Лемур передумала пытаться наладить контакт, замерла и стала ждать, когда они уйдут. Вдалеке противно заскрипели шины, заскрежетал металл, последовали выстрелы, выкрики — Лемур прислушалась, различила среди незнакомцев голос Таксистки и помчалась в ее сторону.

Бежать было сложно, крыши были одновременно знакомые и совсем другие, но она слышала крики, и они ей совсем не нравились, поэтому Лемур бежала _очень _быстро. Когда она оказалась на месте, Таксистку уже пытались усадить в темно-серую полицейскую машину, Лемур спрыгнула к ней, швырнула в полицейских копии, которым во время стрессовых ситуаций даже не нужно было ничего объяснять, они сразу взяли Таксистку и Лемур в круг и не давали полицейским ни пройти, ни разглядеть, что происходит. Лемур схватила Таксистку, рванула с ней наверх. Было тяжело, и она не забыла пожаловаться на это, пока они убегали по крышам, и ей приходилось постоянно помогать Таксистке.

Когда стало безопасно (когда они окончательно устали бежать), Таксистка на несколько секунд увеличила черную винтажную машинку, выхватила оттуда два пледа, термос и корзинку с пикником. Они пробежали еще немного и устроились на пустой крыше. Уселись на желтый плед, набросили серый на плечи — и стали невидимыми, ну по крайней мере для вертолетов, которые стали патрулировать город через полчаса после их побега.

— И что это было? — спросила Лемур, когда они закончили с сэндвичами, крохотными лимонными кексами и чаем.

— Я думаю, мы в параллельной реальности или что-то в этом духе. Может, в зеркальной вселенной? Было бы здорово, я бы посмотрела на тебя в виде злодейки.

Она кокетливо улыбнулась, но на Лемур это никогда не действовало, она предпочла бы пнуть Таксистку, и сделала бы это, если бы не риск — будет обидно попасться только из-за того, что носок ботинка из-под пледа вылез. Вместо пинка она уточнила, что вопрос был не о мире, а об артефакте.

— Аа, — протянула Таксистка, — это маленькое устройство — ужасно ценная вещь!

— И что делает твоя ужасно ценная вещь?

— Стыдно признаться, но я не знаю. Возможно, переносит тех, кто ее трогает, когда просят этого не делать, в зеркальную вселенную? Меняет что-то в прошлом, чтобы изменилось настоящее? Помогает мне сделать нужный механизм?

— Что за механизм?

Таксистка не ответила. Она выглядывала из-под пледа и задумчиво разглядывала пролетающие вертолеты, клочья облаков на небе, и Лемур знала, настаивать бесполезно. В детстве у бабушки был даже стих, она ко всему сочиняла стихи, и этот был о том, как Таксистку ничто не заставит говорить, если она ушла в себя. Тогда она, конечно, не была Таксисткой, а Лемур не была Леди Лемур, тогда они постоянно ходили друг к другу в гости, ели у бабушки конфеты, пока не начинало мутить, а когда становилось лучше, шли к Таксистке домой и вежливо съедали противные овощи, которыми питались ее родители. Тогда Лемур мечтала, что станет водительницей такси, когда вырастет, и будет важно разъезжать по городу в шикарной блестящей машине и в не менее шикарной кепке на голове, а Таксистка мечтала стать ветеринаркой и лечить зверей в зоопарке.

Она ужасно любила животных, _ужасно, _поэтому все и случилось — в зоопарке болел зверек, они видели, что он грустит, когда были там днем, и Таксистка потащила Лемур туда ночью, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Они переплыли озеро на лодке и ужасно устали, но все равно прошли по лесу, взобрались на холм, справились с оградой — и попали в самый центр неэтичного научного эксперимента, из-за которого погибло три десятка животных, включая нескольких представителей редких видов, а они получили свои способности.

Что это был за зверек? Лемур было интересно — и она была совершенно уверена, что это не был лемур — но она никак не могла вспомнить.

— А кого мы собирались проведать тогда в зоопарке?

Таксистка отмерла, поморгала и спросила:

— Как думаешь, что они сделают с моей машиной?

— Не знаю. Отгонят куда-нибудь или, может, перекрасят и продадут?

— Серым мой жук будет ужасно стильным, правда? Но все равно это не дело, если мы здесь застряли, нужно будет его спасти. И это был тушканчик — в зоопарке. У него хвост был слишком короткий, помнишь? Мы тогда еще решили, что его из-за этого другие обижают.

Точно. Они прозвали его Избранный, чтобы ему не было грустно, с таким героическим именем никому не должно быть грустно. Таксистка снова начала засматриваться на небо. Лемур отчего-то загрустила и похлопала Таксистку по плечу, чтобы привлечь внимание:

— Если мы тут застрянем, то обязательно спасем твоего жука.

Таксистка кивнула. Лемур устроилась поудобнее и закрыла глаза.

Она проснулась от того, что Таксистка играла в машинки и вела беседы от лица каждой. Было темно.

— О, ты проснулась! Смотри, что я раздобыла, — она показала Лемур сумку с серой одеждой. — Готова отправляться?

Лемур была готова — ну насколько можно быть готовой после нескольких часов неудобного сна. Она встала, размялась, огляделась — город был совершенно темным, тусклый свет пробивался из-за плотных штор и ставен, но и он был серым. Редкие высокие дома выделялись на фоне — все это выглядело знакомо, но Лемур не могла припомнить, что оно напоминало.

— Похоже на старые комиксы, да? — спросила Таксистка. — Помнишь, когда все носили плащи и страдали без конца?

— Это называется золотой век, — ответила Лемур, — и ты права, спасибо, никак не могла ухватить, что мне напоминает.

— Золотой век или нет — время было гадкое.

— Зато все могла найти работу, ну или рождались с огромным состоянием.

— Все героини и герои могли найти работу. Остальным приходилось выживать.

Лемур на секунду представила замок Анархии, самый шикарный замок на континенте, и вот уж не сказать, что ей приходилось выживать. Убежища героинь и героев того времени выглядели намного хуже.

— Вряд ли тебе пришлось бы выживать.

— Может, и не пришлось бы. Но скорее всего нас бы отправили бы на опыты, и лучшее, на что можно было бы рассчитывать — это камера, где можно ходить.

Это было верно. У Таксистки еще были шансы отделать легко — она просто повзрослела в ту ночь, из девчонки превратилась в девушку, способности ее обнаружили намного позже, а вот Лемур могла бы стать любопытным экспериментальным образцом — потому что она _изменилась. _Кожа побелела, появились черные треугольники вокруг глаз, а сами они стали почти черными, вытянулись руки и ноги, ногти, Лемур до сих пор помнила, как ужасно это было, ногтевые пластины стали жидкими и стекли с пальцев, а вместо них появились черные толстые наросты — они были крепкими, были мучением во время маникюра, но, пусть она и ненавидела их всем сердцем, ими она могла удержать себя на стене или скале, на любой вертикальной поверхности, и это не раз спасало ей жизнь. И копии, копии появились сразу, Лемур не помнила, сколько их было, но больше, чем она когда-либо могла создать, казалось весь зоопарк заполнен ее копиями — и все они кричали, от страха и боли. Но громче всего — она сама.

— Проверим галерею?

— Давай, — согласилась Таксистка, ловко спрятала пледы и корзинку в багажник, приняла свою любимую модельную позу — одно бедро выше другого, ладони на талии, голова вполоборота, — я готова!

Лемур фыркнула, создала две копии, на радость им попросила помочь Таксистке, и они отправились в нужную сторону. В темноте было сложно ориентироваться, из-за Таксистки они перемещались намного медленнее, чем Лемур хотела, и через несколько минут она не выдержала, попросила их остановиться, оставила на крыше с навесом и отправилась на поиски одна.

За последние годы она так привыкла быть одна, все делать в удобном темпе, что ей захотелось размяться, пробежаться, ненадолго остаться наедине с собой. Она могла довольно точно указать, где находится галерея, но сначала побежала к огромной скульптуре — люди танцевали, выглядели счастливыми, правда, счастливыми, но Лемур они все равно смущали, и она не могла сказать, что это. То ли они все-таки ее пугали, то ли ей казалось, что они слишком искусственно радостные. Она не нашла таблички с названием и побоялась спрыгивать вниз, чтобы поискать, пусть вокруг и не было людей. От скульптуры она пробежала к реке — та была черная, по берегам горели черные же, белоснежно искрящие фонари — это было потрясающе красиво. Лемур знала, что нужно торопиться, но согласилась с собой же, что глупо упускать возможность, и потратила несколько минут, чтобы найти хороший ракурс, изменить настройки в телефоне и сделать фотографию — добрую половину времени заняли проверки, точно ли выключена вспышка, но в итоге Лемур была довольна снимком — река была прекрасна, набережные, ворота к морю — тоже, и ей пришлось заставлять себя бежать к галерее и за Таксисткой, а не любоваться на завораживающий пейзаж.

Таксистка ничего не сказала о ее долгом отсутствии, но копии высказали все — как они _безумно _беспокоились и неужели нельзя было поторопиться, а если бы их нашли? А если бы они исчезли, и тогда милая Таксистка осталась бы одна, и разве так можно? Лемур не стала даже отвечать, растворила их и протянула руку Таксистке.

Минут через десять они были на крыше галереи. Таксистка проверила, что сигнализации нет, она отпихнула Лемур от пожарного выхода, потому что это была работа для профессионалки, но все, что она сделала — это перегнулась через перила и заглянула внутрь.

— Все в порядке, можем идти!

— И что ты увидела? Что красная лампочка не мигает?

Таксистка подняла вверх указательный палец и важно сказала:

— Вот поэтому, я тебе и не позволила это делать — нужно было искать серую лампочку, а не красную.

Почти все их разговоры заставляли Лемур закатывать глаза, и она надеялась, что им удастся покинуть этот мир сегодня же, потому что оставаться здесь и все время держаться вместе — она так точно испортит зрение, никому на пользу не пойдут постоянные закатывания. Внутри галерея выглядела очень похоже, если не так же, только на стенах висели другие картины. Таксистка быстро прошлась по нескольким залам и с каждой минутой выглядела все менее довольной.

— Что такое?

— Так странно. Картины напоминают наши, и напоминают сильно, но большинство в прошлом году висело, а не сейчас.

Плохо.

Они нашли кабинет администрации, порылись в бумагах, нашли расписание выставок, и да, там была нужная картина, по крайней мере они надеялись, что Серое Такси на Поле Серых Подсолнухов это то же, что Желтое Такси на Поле Желтых Подсолнухов в их мире. Выставлять ее должны были через неделю — но в следующем году, они проверили по трем календарям, которые нашли в галерее, и не заблокированном компьютере секретаря.

Они нашли в холодильнике бутылку вина, устроились на полу перед самым большим полотном в галерее.

— Тамара де Лемпицка, — прочитала Таксистка, — девушка с перчатками. Почти такая же, как у нас, только наша — в зеленом платье. И с нормальным цветом кожи.

— И еще больше похожа на тебя?

— О, комплимент? Большое спасибо, дорогая, она красавица.

Лемур собралась закатить глаза, но одернула себя — стоило отучаться от этой дурацкой привычки. Таксистка стукнула свой стакан о ее, выпила его, забрала у Лемур, выпила его тоже.

— И что теперь? — спросила она.

— Теперь нам нужно найти место, где можно переночевать, а еще украсть краску для волос и косметику или даже грим, чтобы наверняка.

— Украсть? — Таксистка глотнула вино из бутылки, протянула ее Лемур, но та отказалась. — Разве ты не должна быть принципиально против воровства?

— Потом мы можем поискать работу и нормальное жилье. И купить документы, наверное? Я предполагаю, у нас больше шансов, что твой идиотский артефакт сработает как надо, если мы воспользуемся им здесь — в нужный день и в нужное время?

— Он не идиотский. И я не знаю, я же говорила. Но это было бы логично, да? Именно так оно ведь _обычно_ и происходит?

Верно. Лемур не знала обоснования, не знала, существуют ли оно, научные работы, доказательства, теории, но факт оставался фактом, те, кто возвращался из похожих ситуаций, всегда старались дождаться похожего момента. А значит, и им нужно было ждать.

Она рассматривала картину, пока Таксистка заканчивала с вином, потом они разошлись по разным туалетам и переоделись. Лемур выглядела ужасно в темно-сером комбинезоне, и это ее удивило, потому что обычно темные цвета были ей к лицу — тому, что Таксистка сумела раздобыть комбинезон нужного размера, она решила не удивляться. Таксистка в комбинезоне была очаровательна и все такое. Они спрятали костюмы в сумку, Лемур решила забрать с собой только телефон, пусть в нем и не было смысла, — и, конечно, свои белые, пусть уже и не белые, перчатки. Таксистка оставила в сумке несколько машинок, с собой взяла только три — серебристую, больше похожую на ракету, массивный черный внедорожник и черное такси.

— Остальные не будешь брать? — уточнила Лемур.

— Нет, пускай лучше здесь останутся. Мало ли что случится, будет запас, об этом всегда нужно думать.

Они спрятали сумку с вещами в подвале соседнего знания, с первого раза договорились, что все разногласия нужно отложить до триумфального возвращения домой, а сейчас нужно заботиться друг о друге и делать все, чтобы не попасться — и вышли на улицу.

За один шаг, от серого камня лестницы к черному асфальту улицы, одновременно случилось две вещи. Исчезли Леди Лемур и Таксистка.

Появились Амелия и Хлоя.


	3. Chapter 3

Иронию, богиня, воспой, потому что в этом удивительном мире Амелия исполнила мечту детства — и стала таксисткой. Хлоя неожиданно для обеих откликнулась на вакансию в подготовительную школу и так же неожиданно получила работу — и оказалась отличной преподавательницей искусства, любимицей детей и коллег.

Они добились этого через минимум преступлений, и это очень радовало Амелию. Строго говоря, совершить пришлось только одно — они ограбили банковское хранилище, чтобы были деньги на документы и на первое время, и Хлоя все время ворчала, что Амелия шумит как чертово стадо _носорогов _и что их обязательно поймают, если она немедленно не прекратит. Амелия прекращала шевелиться, думать, дышать — только чтобы успокоить Хлою, и их не поймали. Покупку документов она не считала преступлением, это была такая же необходимость, как покупка нескольких пар перчаток, темных очков и косметики.

Первая неделя была самой сложной, потому что они ужасно боялись попасться, показать, что не отсюда — тем самым только привлекали к себе внимание. К счастью, этот мир оказался совершенно обычным, а не дистопией или антиутопией. В этом Шарлотпился жили обыкновенные люди, и они реагировали на их промахи точно так же, как реагировали люди в их Шарлотпился, когда Амелия и Хлоя только туда переехали, — некоторые были дружелюбными, некоторые — нет, но все решали, что несколько необычно одетые девушки просто не местные, возможно, из крохотной деревни в глубинке, оттуда всегда приезжают самые странные, но никто, казалось, не думал, что они из другого мира. В первую же неделю они устроились в новой квартире: две маленькие спальни, вытянутая, узкая гостиная с пятью крохотными окнами-форточками в шахматном порядке — все они выходили на реку, за это спасибо Хлое, она потребовала, чтобы они нашли жилье в приличном месте, и Амелия была благодарна — пусть никогда и не признала бы это. Квартира была белоснежной, и из-за серости днем, из-за черноты по ночам казалась намного больше, чем была, а была намного больше, чем то, в чем ютилась Амелия дома. Все было насколько возможно хорошо, кроме новостей.

Цвет — ослеплял в этом мире. В один из первых дней они забрели в пустой книжный, чтобы отдышаться, Амелия листала альбомы с фотографиями, а Хлоя листала детские сказки. В сборнике страшилок нашлась одна тревожная, о зловредном колдуне, который делал вещи _странными_, и те, кто смотрел на них сходили с ума, ну или лишались зрения. Они проверили по новостям, и это оказалось правдой хотя бы частично — полицейские, которые ловили Хлою, ослепли в течение первых суток. Остальные, все, кто хоть краем глаза заметил желтого жука и отозвался, теперь находились под наблюдением врачей. Часть из них отделалась небольшим ухудшением зрения — пока. Часть теряла его с огромной скоростью. Часть — уже лишилась.

Хлоя держалась, пока они читали газеты, но ночью плакала так горько, так громко, что Амелия пошла к ней, и держала, и гладила по спине, и рассказывала всякую ерунду, чтобы отвлечь — ей нечем было утешать, поэтому она и не пыталась. Это было первой ночью, и второй, и через месяц, когда они уже знали, что им удобнее пользоваться одной спальней, потому что поодиночке было хуже, Амелия перебралась туда, а вторую оборудовала под темную комнату. Деньги были, нужда отказывать себе — отсутствовала, и Амелия купила камеру, оборудование, и с удовольствием пыталась получить опыт, который так нужен был всем редакторам всех изданий.

В одном из журналов, которые постоянно читала Хлоя, были психологические советы, и так у них появилась Тетрадь Правил, в которую они записывали самые важные, а потом просматривали их почти каждый вечер — чтобы не забыть. Амелия находила это глупым, потому что все правила, все их:

— не выходить дома без грима,

— всегда брать его с собой,

— следить, чтобы был большой запас дома,

— знать места, где можно пополнить запас —

все сводилось к одному. Они не должны вредить местным.

Они узнавали друг друга. Они знали друг друга _раньше_, детьми, но теперь они узнавали взрослых. Амелия выяснила, что Хлою можно отвлечь от горя неожиданными вопросами, поэтому она начала составлять мысленные списки и использовать их, когда рассказы, объятия, чай, успокоительные — не обязательно в этом порядке — не справлялись. В первый раз это произошло случайно, в худшую, первую ночь, когда она неожиданно заинтересовалась, если ли в их мире страшилка о колдуне и странных предметах, и какие могут оказаться _странными _дома, и задала вопрос вслух. Хлоя перестала плакать, подняла голову, убрала волосы с лица и сухо поинтересовалась, какого черта Амелия решила, что она должна это знать? Это была неожиданная реакция, и Амелия проверила, проверяла ее, пока не убедилась — неуместные вопросы помогают.

Хлоя изучала ее, и это неожиданно успокаивало. Первые несколько раз, когда Амелия задумалась, что будет, если они не сумеют выбраться — и на нее обрушился шквал мыслей о том, что в этом мире не только нет цветов, здесь нет героинь и героев, нет мутантов, значит, ей все время придется прятаться, все время, всю жизнь — отчего-то, каждый раз, когда это происходило, она держала в руках стакан — сжимала слишком сильно — едва успевала отвернуться, чтобы осколки не впились в лицо. Хлоя быстро оказывалась рядом, не позволяла вызывать копии, потому что это было небезопасно, пусть Амелия и сходила с ума, как скучала по ним, Хлоя вытаскивала стекло, промывала раны, а со временем смогла замечать признаки, успевала забрать стакан, позвать Амелию, зашуметь — сделать что-то, чтобы инцидент не произошел.

Однажды вечером они выбрались погулять. Шатались по улицам, улыбались прохожим, бродили по набережной, и Амелия проговорила:

— Так странно.

Хлое было скучно гулять, она никогда не понимала сути променадов, поэтому, чтобы развлечь себя хоть чем-то, она не отставала, пока не получила объяснений — что странно, как в настоящем, нет, в их Шарлотпилсе Амелия все чаще задавалась вопросом, правильно ли поступила, что уехала из Н., а в этом, хотя она больше не героиня и никого не спасает, в этом Шарлотпилсе вопроса нет. Он ей нравился. Здесь ей было хорошо.

Хлоя пошутила, что, возможно, дело в ней. Или в деньгах. А потом серьезно сказала, что не жалеет о переезде.

— Вспомни, как там было невыносимо. Все тебя обожали, это да, но так ведь жить нельзя. Как она, наша милая Н. вообще получила статус города? Приходишь грабить банк — в рабочий день, в рабочее время, а он закрыт, и нужно тащиться в клиентский центр, потому что они трубку не берут — а там этот их противный бессменный мудак-сотрудник заставляет жалобу заполнять. Знаешь, как глупо я себя чувствовала, когда писала, что недовольна их услугами, потому что собиралась их ограбить, а они не работают — и он меня гонял переписывать, потому что я лишнюю запятую поставила. Или ювелирный — открытая дверь, никого нет и записка, если надумаете что-то купить, позвоните. Если хотите что-то примерить, возьмите ключ от витрины, меня беспокоить не нужно, он в сейфе, пароль — 0000.

Это было смешно. Хлоя, которая в лицах изображала добрейшую владелицу ювелирного, была смешной.

— Но работало ведь.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я не замечаю, как ты постоянно это делаешь, — Хлоя убедилась, что вокруг никого нет, немного опустила темные очки, подмигнула и закатила глаза.

Амелия подавила желание сделать то же.

Это был хороший вечер, из-за него в Тетради Правил появилось первое не о вреде:

— нужно развлекаться.

Потом они заскучали и нашли работу. Амелия была в восторге от своей. Она узнала этот Шарлотпилс уже лучше, чем их, у нее появились любимые маршруты и места, но ощущение странности, будто она была во сне, еще не исчезло, и она наслаждалась собой — каждый день. Впрочем, пассажиры бывали самые разные, и иногда Хлоя приходилось выслушивать часы жалоб — она хорошо понимала те, которые касались машины, но плохо — о хамстве.

— Какая разница, что они сказали? — спрашивала она, но сразу исправлялась: — То есть, конечно, да, ужасные, кошмарные, невыносимые ублюдки, я тебе страшно сочувствую! Хочешь я их убью?

Постепенно у нее появилась привычка рассказывать о своей работе, жаловаться на коллег и их любопытство — Амелии было проще соблюдать их правила, не заводить близких контактов, держаться отстраненно, а вот Хлое приходилось справляться с любопытством, контролировать себя, чтобы не показаться грубой, и это требовало сил, потому что она не могла пользоваться своей внешностью.

Они смотрели фильм, персонажи там обсуждали, что бывает такая красота, которая прячет за собой глупость, и Амелия фыркнула:

— Какая ерунда!

— Ты не согласна?

— Конечно, нет. Это ведь как со, скажем, красотой у злодеев — происходит ровно наоборот. Ты не перестаешь замечать плохое, а перестаешь замечать красоту.

— А если, возьмем для примера, этот кто-то работает на правительственную службу и совершает преступления для прикрытия?

— Ты работаешь?

— Нет.

— Значит, нет.

Хлоя озадаченно замолчала. Амелия потрепала ее по руке, удобнее устроилась у нее на плече, снова запустила фильм и сказала:

— Но тебя это не касается. Твою красоту не замечать невозможно.

— И для тебя?

— И для меня. По-другому, конечно, не как остальные.

— Это хорошо. И что не как остальные — тоже хорошо.

Они праздновали полгода в этом Шарлотпилсе, когда Амелия в первый раз спросила, почему Хлоя не проводит никаких ритуалов, как же ее сектантская деятельность — отчасти потому, что они придумали Правило Тотальной Честности, из-за того, что неназванная героиня постоянно выпивала молоко и забывала купить новое или хотя бы сказать об этом, а неназванная злодейка открывала все окна, чтобы проветрить квартиру, замораживала ее до температуры морозильной камеры и отрицала это.

— Может, попробуем честность за честность? — спросила Хлоя.

Амелия подумала и выбрала самое сложное, в чем пока с трудом признавалась самой себе.

— Я подумала, что, наверное, больше не хочу быть героиней.

Хлоя поперхнулась шампанским и ошарашенно спросила, когда откашлялась и отдышалась:

— Но как же? Ты же всегда, ну когда перестала хотеть это, — она кивнула на форму Амелии, — ты же всегда хотела быть героиней. Как же Уния Рек — ты же так туда хотела. Получить какое-нибудь идиотское прилагательное к имени, и быть как — какую ты любила больше всех? — Быструю, Бурную?

— Бурную. Но в этом и дело, сколько мы были в Шарлотпилсе — почти два года, и я ни на шаг не приблизилась к Унии. Я хочу помогать, не думай, я всегда буду хотеть помогать — но я не думаю, что хочу дальше делать это как Леди Лемур. Что смешного?

Хлоя перестала смеяться и улыбнулась, широко и искренне:

— Какая глупость, какая же это все глупость. Вот моя правда — не было никакой секты и никакого страшного древнего зла. Подожди, не перебивай. Я нашла одну ведьму, хотела у нее учиться, но я помогала ей разбирать чердак ее подруги, сумасшедшей ученой — она недавно умерла, неудачный эксперимент, взорвала лабораторию, себя и половину города, хорошо хотя бы лаборатория в городе-призраке была. Я там нашла схему, она простая, но несколько артефактов требовала — чтобы собрать машину желаний.

— И что пожелать?

— Пару новых машин? Душераздирающе шикарные туфли? Идеальный кондиционер для волос? Но вообще я ее собирала для тебя, чтобы ты получила место в Унии и все остальное, что тебе нужно и хочется.

— Но зачем?

— Потому что мы подруги! Согласна ты с этим или нет, и потому что сил моих нет за этим наблюдать дальше, Амелия, как ты собираешься жить? Я сделаю тебе машину желаний, мне только последнего артефакта не хватало, но иногда я сомневаюсь, что она поможет. Почему ты живешь в той кошмарной клетушке? Почему постоянно экономишь? Я знаю, что это твое дело, но нужно учиться тратить деньги разумнее, и ладно бы их было мало, но ведь бабушка все тебе оставила, она говорила, что так сделает. Так как же ты умудрилась просадить целое наследство и не заметить? И на что?

Можно было отшутиться или соврать, но Амелии не хотелось. Правило Тотальной Честности, или, может, больше нежелание прекращать искренний разговор.

— На тебя. На твои дурацкие залоги, которые нужно ведь кому-то вносить, правда? И я все время собиралась подождать, может, это сделает кто-то еще, но никогда не выдерживала и платила сама. И убытки, ты же понимаешь, что убытки городу кто-то должен оплачивать, верно?

Хлоя только открыла рот, но Амелия уже перебила ее:

— Мы ведь подруги.

Они выпили шампанского за бабушку Амелии, которая была замечательной женщиной до самого конца и наверняка не обиделась бы на то, как Амелия поступила с деньгами. Включили новости — Хлоя научилась обсуждать их с коллегами и теперь смотрела каждый вечерний выпуск. Сегодня ведущие говорили, что ученые так и не смогла разобраться со странными волнами, которые исходят от машины так и не найденной преступницы.

Машину собирались переправить в _безопасное _место и облучать, пока не удастся совладать с волнами. Хлоя горестно вздохнула.

Амелия сказала:

— Я не умею планировать преступления.

Хлоя ответила:

— Поэтому будем планировать вместе.


	4. Chapter 4

В следующий вторник они спасли желтого жука. Амелия ожидала, что план будет затейливый, с использованием материалов — оружие, фейерверки, хоть _что-то_, но единственное, что они сделали, это записались на экскурсию, чтобы посмотреть на диковинку. Жук был весь укутан в несколько слоев брезента, и это совершенно не было захватывающим зрелищем, поэтому желающих посмотреть, от которых было не отбиться в начале недели, к концу почти не осталось. Вместе с ними была только пара хихикающих подростков и сопровождающий.

У входа им выдали плотные маски, гид прочитал инструкцию, рассказал, как машина появилась у них, и они пошли.

— Чем проще, — говорила Хлоя, — тем лучше. Мы подходим на нужное расстояние, я его уменьшаю, твоя копия выключает свет, жук подъезжает ко мне — а дальше мы изображаем ошарашенных посетительниц, которые, впрочем, немного рады, что все получилось так экстремально.

В их мире так бы оно и произошло, Амелия была уверена, потому что их мир был _особенный_, и там срабатывали самые глупые планы, но насчет этого она сомневалась. Хлоя же только улыбнулась на ее вопросы, заверила, что все пройдет по плану — Амелия волновалась всю неделю, не могла места себе найти, но все и правда было отлично: копия повела себя как нужно, выключила свет, а затем включила его и растворилась быстрее, чем кто-то ее заметил, жук подъехал быстро, и Хлоя ловко спрятала его в кармане, где у нее была серая пленка, в которую она завернула машинку, чтобы, даже если ее обнаружат, никому не навредить. Паники не было — жук был обернут так плотно, что никто в лаборатории даже не заметил, что его больше нет, и Амелия и Хлоя могли радоваться очередной победе.

Этим Хлоя и занялась: дома она несколько раз помыла машину, отполировала ее, а теперь уселась на пол, прижала колени к груди, на левое поставила жука и любовалась им. Амелия была рада за нее и была рада, что им удалось все сделать, но сейчас ей хотелось только спрятаться куда-то и поплакать. Она чувствовала это все время, но сегодня, из-за того, что она сделала одну, тоска стала намного сильнее — Амелия скучала по копиям, страшно хотела сделать их и просто поговорить, но это было опасно, и, конечно, она не хотела рисковать.

Снаружи начался салют — периодически в этом Шарлотпилсе праздновали случайные дни, у этого не было ни причин, ни объяснений, и обычно салюты радовали. Хлоя спрятала жука, они раскрыли шторы и стали наблюдать, как на сером небе расцветают белоснежные и черные цветы. Хлоя спросила, в порядке ли Амелия, и та не захотела врать, но не захотела и говорить правду, поэтому спросила, заметила ли Хлоя, что у одного подростка на футболке был тушканчик?

— Интересно, что стало с нашим Избранным?

— Ничего. Он отлично себя чувствует и живет в контактном зоопарке. Я же вернулась за ним — потом, когда ты еще в больнице была, и научные сотрудники побоялись скандала, проверили его на изменения и отдали мне. Я хотела себе оставить или тебе подарить, чтобы он был наш, но мне ветеринар сказал, что ему компания нужна, и я ее нашла. Это маленький зоопарк, там к животным очень хорошо относятся. Если хочешь, вернемся, и я дам адрес — сможешь его навестить.

— Или можем вместе его навестить. Если хочешь?

Хлоя хотела и улыбнулась на предложение так радостно, что Амелия сумела отвлечься от мыслей о копиях.

Им было хорошо вместе. Конечно, случались недопонимания и даже ссоры, но их разговоры, и серьезные, и шутливые, и приятные вечера, когда они смотрели фильмы, или гуляли, или готовили вместе — даже те, которые каждая проводила за своими занятиями — такие вечера с делали мелкие неприятности совсем неважными. Жизнь вместе была комфортной, но важнее — жизнь вместе была лучше даже тех лет, когда они дружили в детстве.

Зимой Амелия постоянно простужалась, поэтому сходила к врачу, получила рецепт на витамины — и перестала простужаться, но начала мучиться с ногтями. Они отрастали быстрее прежнего, и ей приходилось подпиливать их каждый вечер, и это утомляло. Иногда Хлоя вызывалась помочь, и тогда у них случались самые откровенные разговоры, возможно, из-за физической близости друг к другу, возможно, из-за того, что нужно же было о чем-то говорить. Однажды во время маникюра обе сумели заговорить о ночи в зоопарке.

— Я всегда боялась, что ты меня возненавидишь. Это ведь я виновата. Если бы мы не пошли туда, ничего бы не случилось.

Амелия отвечала, что никогда не ненавидела Хлою. Злилась на нее, была ей недовольна — но никогда не из-за той ночи.

— Я не хотела способности, правда, но, знаешь же, кажется, все их хотят на самом деле, даже если не осознают этого.

Они обсудили причины, по которым стали теми, кем стали — ни одна не сделала это, только чтобы ткнуть в нос второй, ни Хлоя со своими шикарными машинами, ни Амелия с желанием всем помочь. Каждая любила то, что делала — и делала это потому, что хотела. Они признались в том, как сильно скучали друг по другу, они обнялись — Амелия разодрала недопиленным ногтем любимую блузку Хлои, и это убрало лишний пафоса с момента. Он все равно остался очень важным.

В начале своей карьеры, в один из первых дней, когда ориентироваться в городе было еще сложно, Амелия подвезла симпатичного мужчину с жемчужными волосами, который не стал жаловаться на нее за долгую дорогу, а наоборот, пожелал удачи. Она подвозила его регулярно, раз в пару недель, иногда каждую, и это ее радовало. Когда он предложил встретиться вне работы, она засомневалась — лишние контакты, к тому же он вряд ли окажется таким уж интересным, но ей было одиноко, и она согласилась. Первое свидание было неплохим, мужчина, Йонас был ужасно славным, он преподавал в университете и писал диссертацию с названием из нескольких слов, которые плохо складывались во что-то осмысленное в голове у Амелии, но был приятнейшим собеседником — и они много говорили. О городе, о любимых местах, он рассказывал о себе, Амелии хотелось быть настолько искренней, насколько это было возможно, но в мире без сумасшедших ученых и еще более сумасшедших правительственных организаций, которые дают людям суперспособности, без людей, которые родились с ними — ей было сложно подобрать подходящие аналогии. За первым свиданием последовали другие, и в один момент Амелия задумалась и поняла, что у них — отношения. Это ее не пугало.

Хлоя держалась до последнего, Амелия замечала это, ценила, не забывала говорить, что полностью согласна, надо это прекращать — но прекращать не хотелось. Но и продолжать, продолжать было жестоко. В один вечер в середине весны, она особенно тщательно нанесла грим, она хотела заняться с ним сексом, хоть в темноте, хоть в туалете бара, ей хотелось секса, но они с Хлоей были неразлучны, она не могла даже мастурбировать. После секса — в мечтах не просто неплохого, а шикарного — она планировала извиниться перед Йонасом и закончить их роман. Это нужно было делать в ближайшее время, потому что скоро — всего через полтора месяца! — они планировали вернуться домой.

Но вышло совсем иначе. Во-первых, Йонас, после проникновенной речи о том, как мы на самом деле всегда одиноки и любая близость — это ее иллюзия, извинился и разорвал их отношения первым. Во-вторых, Амелия, после того, как перестала злиться и расстраиваться из-за того, что секса все-таки не будет, задумалась об одиночестве, и поняла, что больше так не может, ей нужна копия, хотя бы одна, но лучше так много, как она сможет создать — если не в эту минут, то сегодня же. Она придумала, что делать: нужно запереться в комнате для проявки и создать их, и плевать на чертову безопасность, никто не увидит.

Решение подняло настроение, и из ресторана она возвращалась счастливой. Скоро она сможет обрадовать Хлою, тем что больше не будет никаких свиданий. Скоро она сможет поговорить с копиями. Здесь, на пешеходном мосту через Шарлотту, случилось в-третьих — Амелия услышала, как на крыше дома на противоположной стороне сквозь слезы девочка прощается с кем-то. Рефлексы сработали быстрее мыслей — она бы бросилась к ней, даже если бы успела подумать, но могла бы не успеть помочь. Амелия вскочила на перила моста, стала перепрыгивать с ванта на вант и за несколько секунд оказалась на другом берегу. Запрыгнула на фонарь, с него на балкон, оставила копию внизу — если девочка все-таки спрыгнет — и быстро забралась на крышу. Это все получилось ловко. Было поздно, было темно, Амелия была очень быстрой — ее никто не заметил. На крыше она оглядела себя в стеклянную дверь — чтобы грим был на месте — и направилась к девочке. Снова — все было правильно, все было в порядке. Они поговорили, девочка — совсем ребенок, ей было не больше двенадцати — согласилась, что развод родителей это не повод прыгать, согласилась, что нужно поговорить с ними, объяснить, что она не вещь, которую нужно делить при разрыве, рассказать, что ей страшно и горько — Амелия все делала как нужно, и все получалось. Она немного расслабилась.

Вдруг за спиной у Амелии распахнулась дверь, и девочка отшатнулась. Амелия бросилась за ней, поймала, схватилась рукой за стену — создала пару копий, чтобы они помогли затащить их на крышу — растворила копии — и уставилась прямо на ошарашенных усатого и лысого полицейских, которые обыскивали крышу в ее первый день здесь. Это был неловкий момент, ужасно неловкий, и кому-то нужно было начать говорить, но Амелии ничего не приходило в голову — даже неподходящего. Ситуацию разрешила девочка, она бросилась к полицейским, они отмерли и принялись обнимать и успокаивать ее, и в какой-то момент отошли от двери, и усатый открыл ее и приглашающе махнул рукой Амелии. Она кивнула, спустилась по лестнице и вышла на улицу.

Копия стояла и ждала ее, с довольной улыбкой, спокойная, и Амелия была так рада, что ей удалось спасти девочку, что ее не арестовали — она продолжила совершать ошибки, растворила копию, но сразу за этим создала семь, и они все прижались друг другу, обняли ее, мгновенно сделали ее не только счастливой, но и умиротворенной — и она растворила их.

В-четвертых, Амелия оказалась в тюрьме. Это не была тюрьма _per se_, потому что полицейские, который задержали ее, явно не имели ни малейшего представления, что делать дальше, и отвезли ее в одно из самых мрачных зданий в городе — в черный стеклянный дом, в котором находилась полиция безопасности. Ее отвели в комнату допросов, и Амелия сидела там уже полтора часа, и с каждой минутой ей становилось все сложнее бороться с паникой, которая накатывала волнами и помогала вообразить всевозможные потенциальные ужасы и пытки. На столе была вода, но Амелия боялась ее пить, на столе была коробка салфеток, но Амелия боялась воспользоваться ими, чтобы не размазать грим. Она сдерживала позыв забиться в угол комнаты и сжаться, когда дверь наконец открылась. Это были женщина и мужчина, она в строгом костюме, он в мятой грязной рубашке. Амелия постаралась выдохнуть, хотела сделать это тихо, но получилось громко и жалко.

Женщина сразу же извинилась за задержку, они не хотели начинать разговор, пока профессор не окажется здесь, а его оказалось сложно найти. Затем она извинилась за то, что ее подчиненные не догадались предупредить об этом Амелию. Затем — за температуру в комнате. Мужчина, профессор, во время ее извинений только не подпрыгивал от любопытства?, восторга?, когда они наконец сели напротив Амелии, он достал из рюкзака черные очки, для себя и полицейской, они надели их, и он сказал:

— Теперь вы можете снять грим, если хотите, пока мы в очках, это нам не навредит.

Полицейская сказала:

— У нас есть множество вопросов, но, возможно, вы захотите начать первой.

Амелия выдохнула и немедленно решила, что расскажет правду.

Она снова стала героиней!

С рядом условностей, конечно, но кого — НИКОГО! — волнуют условности, когда ты становишься единственной героиней в мире. Амелию они и не волновали, наоборот, ей нравилось, что ей предложили работать с детьми и подростками — и строго говоря — быть больше аниматором и немножко психологом, но это, наверное, и должно быть большей частью работы героини, а не беготня по крышам и драки с бесконечными мелкими бандами, которые пытаются ограбить магазин или банк, но больше вредят себе, чем хоть что-то выносят.

Костюм был под запретом, как и маски — чтобы, если их сотрудничество раскроется и информация попадет в интернет или прессу, у них не случилось потока желающих копировать Амелию и устраивать самосуды. Это было разумно, и не смущало. Под запретом были инициативы и участие в чем угодно без разрешения — снова, разумно. Под запретом было использование способностей на улице и в присутствие других людей, говорить о них даже без демонстрации, и несколько других, таких же рациональных пунктов.

Амелию все устраивало, все. Она была счастлива.

Хлоя — не была.

Это была крупнейшая их ссора — не только в этом мире, Амелии казалось, что эта ссора была сильнее даже, чем их последний скандал, после которого они не разговаривали три года, когда она узнала, что Хлоя стала злодейкой.

— Уйти с работы, чтобы ждать, когда они щелкнут пальцами и поманят тебя? Не создавать организаций? Не пытаться искать людей со способностями?

— И в чем здесь проблема? Можно подумать, каждый день мы только поиском и организацией чего-то там занимались.

Дальше размолвка превратилась в настоящую баталию, потому что выяснилось, что Хлоя врала — опять, опять! — врала и уже почти месяц не работала в школе, а искала, никого не могла найти, но все равно искала. И она даже не могла ответить на вопрос, зачем ей это нужно, начала давить на Амелию и выяснять, какого черта ей понадобилось обниматься с ее чертовыми копиями посреди улицы. Амелия легко могла продолжить задавать вопросы — орать — и не отвечать, но ей хотелось сделать больно — потому что ну сколько, сколько раз это будет повторяться, они перестали дружить, потому что Хлоя ее обманывала, помогала придумывать костюм и искать улики, только чтобы в свободное время совершать преступления у нее под носом — Амелия в красках рассказала, как она сходит с ума от одиночества каждый невыносимый, кошмарный, бесконечный день.

— Но я же здесь! — рявкнула Хлоя. — Я постоянно здесь, всегда с тобой, всегда готова помочь.

— Тебя недостаточно.

Это могло кончиться чем угодно, но кончилось тем, что Хлоя ушла и хлопнула дверью на прощанье. Амелия была даже рада этому, она хотела побыть одна и немного успокоиться.

Она приняла горячую ванну, разложила проявленные фотографии по стопкам — те, которые забрать с собой, и те, которые можно было забрать только на пленке. Хлои не было уже три часа, и Амелия со вздохом начала собираться — несколько часов официальная героиня, а уже собиралась нарушать правила, потому что искать Хлою с крыш было проще, чем на земле.

Но ничего не пришлось нарушать, потому что Хлоя нашлась в саду и дома. Она сидела на скамейке и читала их Тетрадь Правил.

— Никаких больше правил, люди ведь как-то обходятся без них, — сказала Амелия. — И я больше не буду тебя ловить.

— Что?

— Я больше не буду тебя ловить. Я думала, мы сможем быть как дуэты из золотого века, но я не могу, и, кажется, ты тоже не можешь. Но дружить у нас получается, поэтому давай делать только это.

— И закрывать глаза на остальное?

— Ну да.

Хлоя кивнула.


	5. Chapter 5

Ровно через год они были в галерее, где в нужной комнате висела нужная картина.

Амелия надевала костюм — ух, она совсем позабыла, как ужасно он выглядит. Полоски не просто не желали быть ровными, они вытворяли что-то отвратительное, собирались в складки во всех направлениях и превращались то в квадраты, то в ромбы. Амелия смотрела на себя в зеркало и не хотела выходить. Хлоя постучала в дверь, но не стала дожидаться ответа и вошла. Она не удержалась, хмыкнула, но быстро исправилась, когда Амелия обернулась:

— Ты отлично выглядишь, дорогая подруга, и если кому-то, включая тебя, так не кажется — то это их проблемы.

— То есть все равно мои?

Хлоя виновато пожала плечами и улыбнулась — она была без грима, в своем костюме, и ее сияние почти ослепляло.

— А вообще не грусти, сейчас мы раздобудем последний артефакт, я быстренько соберу тебе машину для желаний, и ты первым делом, после того, как пожелаешь себе приличное жилье, пожелай костюм от Полины.

Время поджимало, они заторопились, и вот уже стояли у картины, и Амелия держала палец у крохотного прямоугольника на подрамнике. Полицейский, который стоял у двери начал обратный отсчет. Амелия глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула, улыбнулась своей лучшей подруге — и нажала на артефакт. Мир закружился вокруг, ее начало мутить — но она заставила себя открыть глаза и немедленно пришла в ужас от агрессивных, неоново-ярких цветов повсюду. Глаза резало, ей хотелось спрятаться от них, и она не понимала, сможет ли когда-нибудь привыкнуть к ним.

— Очки не помогают, — слабо сказала она.

— К черту очки, — вздохнула Хлоя, подняла что-то с пола и показала Амелии искореженный прямоугольник.

Эпилог

_лето: _

_ТОЛЬКО У НАС: Леди Лемур и Таксистка — возвращение из мертвых?_

_Интервью с очевидцами: Год назад в нашей галерее без следа исчезли одна из самых многообещающих молодых героинь и одна из самых импозантных злодеек — сегодня они вернулись! ФОТО, ВИДЕО_

_Леди Лемур делится подробностями о самом удивительном годе в своей жизни_

_осень: _

_Леди Лемур: “Июльский эксперимент дал мне способности, но героиней меня сделал Другой Шарлотпилс”_

_Леди Лемур подтверждает слухи о том, что больше не будет преследовать Таксистку!_

_Фотовыставка Леди Лемур Жизнь в Другом Шарлотпилсе — вы ОБЯЗАНЫ это увидеть_

_зима:_

_Таксистка взорвала мост через Шарлотту, чтобы успеть спасти Леди Лемур — подруги или возлюбленные?_

_Леди Лемур и Таксистка: бостонский брак или брак обычный?_

_Таксистка: “Мы просто дружим, чертовы вы придурки!”_

_(50 раз, когда они демонстрировали, а мы замечали, что это не просто дружба❤)_

_весна:_

“_Я всегда знала, что им нужно быть вместе” — интервью с друзьями и родственниками самой яркой пары (подруг?) Шарлотпился._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в следующем выпуске😄:  
ОРИДЖИН ШИКАРНОГО ТРИО  
история знаменитого Шикарного Трио из уст главы группы - Каролины!  
* расшифровка лекции-рассказа на конференции сил зла, LXXIV


End file.
